


**untitled

by Monster6201



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster6201/pseuds/Monster6201
Summary: A very awkward girl meets a cute girl at a coffee shop and their interaction is......interesting





	**untitled

She contemplates her existence while sitting in the small coffee shop looking through the window; trying to determine if the world is real or not. 

This usually doesn't happen to her, but it's been occurring a lot recently. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind, the crisp air and bright auburn leaves were her only comfort when she was in her slump. Somehow, she ended up in this tiny coffee shop that she used to frequent, but she stopped due to her anxiety being at an all time high lately.

As she was looking out of the window she saw a girl, with short curly hair and an oversized burnt orange cardigan. It was as if she was the embodiment of autumn, almost. The girl hadn't even noticed that she was staring until she heard the soft chime of the bell from the door. Her eyes quickly snapped to her coffee and she began to blush ferociously.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?", said the cheery employee  
"Can I just have a black iced coffee....no ice."

The Girl's cheeks were on fire then, her voice was so deep and raspy, yet so sweet at the same time. That one sentence alone almost made The Girl melt, she tried not to stare, so she stared into her coffee, and focused on the earthy aroma emanating from the paper cup to try and ease her nerves.

"Mind if I sit here?" 

Her voice startled The Girl out of her daze, her face heated up immediately.

"Y-yes, yeah, sure.", stammered The Girl.

Burnt Orange Cardigan sat down across from her in the booth , The Girl can't do anything but stare at her flawless golden brown skin, accented with freckles.

She looks up and is entranced by the fiery hazel eyes behind the, silver, round rimmed glasses.

Burnt Orange Cardigan is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and she looks like a complete idiot because all she can do is stare like some sort of creep.

"I like your rings.", says Burnt Orange Cardigan.

_What the actual fuck is happening_  
Why is she talking to me  
_She must think I'm lonely or sad or something_

"Um thanks..."

The Girl tried her best to give the kindest smile she could muster up, but her jaw was too sore from excessive clenching.

"They're like really cool, where'd you get then?."

"Oh, um, I don't know for sure they were kind of a gift." _Cue shy smile here. Keep eye contact._

"Oh that's cool, I've always wanted to start wearing jewelry, but I always end up losing it." She smiles brightly and The Girl has to blink three times to accommodate the brightness of her smile.

It's not really something that I want to do, if I leave the house without them I would probably be more of a mess than what I already am

Burnt Orange Cardigan looks at The Girl with a curious expression.

The Girl looks up and is caught in those hazel eyes again and those hazel eyes don't seem to want to look away from her dark brown eyes.

They were staring into each others eyes for what feels like forever.

_She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen_

Then, they are startled out of the moment by a shrill noise coming from Burnt Orange Cardigan's pocket.

The mood becomes awkward as The Girl clears her throat and Burnt Orange Cardigan is scrambling for her phone.

Burnt Orange Cardigan looks up with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting you though.".

The Girl offers the best smile she can, while Burnt Orange Cardigan gathers her things to leave.

"B-bye..."

Burnt Orange Cardigan leaves and The Girl watches her get in her car and start to back out, then the car stops, abruptly, and parks again.

She gets out of the car and walks back into the shop with a determined look in her eyes.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Burnt Orange Cardigan makes a beeline for where The Girl is sitting.

"Hey, sorry, I forgot something.", she says with a smirk.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Oh okay, cool."

"I forgot to get your number."

The Girl feels her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up.

She reaches for a napkin and takes the pen that was offered to her.

She writes her number down and mumbles, "My name is Dé, by the way, if you were wondering."

She hands her the napkin, and as she does so, their fingers lightly graze each other.

Dé's fingers are on fire now.

"That's a beautiful name....", says Burnt Orange Cardigan, "just like you.". She offers, with a smirk that is to die for.

Dé can't help but blush at the unwarranted compliment, "uh, thanks."

 

Burnt Orange Cardigan is about to leave when she turns around as she approaches the door and says, "Oh, and I'm Noa." As she says it she winks and then she's gone.

_What the fuck just happened_

\-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I've actually put time into,so i know it has a lot of room to improve, please leave some advice and tell me the things that you liked and disliked.
> 
> (Also, I know there are probably some grammatical errors, I'm not that great at grammar :')) )


End file.
